


Valentine's Day

by saruhiko_bb



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late Valentine's Day fic for the Dmmdvalentinesexpress event on tumblr!<br/>Basically just Aoba treating Noiz to a cute outing on a special day.</p>
<p>Beta'd by <a href="http://von-bats.tumblr.com/">Lucy</a> as usual! <3 Thank you love~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Rolling onto his side, Noiz stretches his arm out to where he knew his lover lay. It was a routine he’d gotten used to, and a routine he most definitely didn’t want to live without again. Cuddling was indeed a necessity these days. During his three months apart from Aoba, he’d truly begun to see just how much he’d come to depend on the man, whether the other realized it or not.

Running his fingers across the sheets of their bed rather than the warmth of his boyfriend’s body, Noiz’s eyes shot open. Aoba was never up before him, as he was no morning person, so where the hell was he? Before he became too frantic, however, a deep, familiar voice called out to him.

“Noiz.” The voice said, coming from further down the bed.

Sitting up slightly on his elbows, the blonde haired man saw the familiar pup getting up from his spot at the foot of the bed, shaking his dark blue fur. 

“Ren,” Noiz says, voice still raspy with sleep, “what are you doing here?”

Padding his way towards the man, Ren hops over the mussed up blankets and pillows, proving to be a small feat for a dog of his size. Eventually making it to his destination, Ren comes up to Noiz’s face, eye level.

“Aoba told me to keep you company until you woke up, he didn’t want you to worry.”

Worry... he thought. A feeling of warmth spread throughout his chest, another thing he’d come to associate with his lover, among others. A small smile crept on his face without him realizing.

“Well, where is Aoba then? He never let’s you leave his side.” He says, ruffling the dog's soft fur.

“He’s in the kitchen, but I’ve been instructed to keep his activities a secret for the time being.” Ren says.

“Heh, is that so.”

“I’ve also been instructed to tell you to get ready as soon as you get up, as well as to not let you ask questions.”

Raising his eyebrows, Noiz nods. Aoba wasn’t playing any games it seemed. 

Today was Valentine’s day, and as such Aoba had laid out all the rules a couple weeks prior. The German had wanted to shower his lover with all the attention and love he’d deserved. Maybe a nice dinner, some wine, and a couple gifts, but not to his surprise he was met with some resistance. 

The older man was never one for being spoiled too much, especially if it included spending a lot of money. If anything, the blonde had gotten used to Aoba telling him to watch his spending habits, and constantly telling him that he should learn the value of a dollar. Despite his numerous attempts at getting him to loosen up, Aoba still maintained his “no wasting money” attitude, and as such, Valentine’s Day was officially under Aoba’s jurisdiction this year, no questions asked. 

The blonde didn’t mind having Aoba taking the reigns, but he wasn’t content with being unable to do anything for his boyfriend. Sure, maybe last year he had gone a bit overboard, something Aoba had made sure Noiz knew he felt, as he had possibly rented out an entire fancy restaurant for the two of them, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t be allowed to anything for Aoba. However, Aoba was being very stubborn and claimed that this year would be his year to spoil Noiz, without emptying their bank account.

Rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn, Noiz finally starts to get out of bed, tossing his covers off and rolling onto the end of the bed, using as little effort as possible. Honestly, he had been sleeping pretty good and just wanted to cuddle with Aoba. If he could, he wouldn’t mind spending all of Valentine’s Day just like that.

Getting on his bunny slippers, Noiz gets up to walk to the closet in search of something to wear. It was still cold in Germany, leaving a slight chill throughout the house. He personally didn’t care for the feeling of cold floor underneath him, especially in the mornings when he’d have to leave the warmth of his and Aoba’s bed. Taking note of Noiz’s complaints, Aoba had surprised him with said slippers a few months ago when the temperature had begun to drop, a gift Noiz very much appreciated.

Dragging his feet, Noiz made his way to the closet to pick out the day's outfit. While sorting through his options, he’s interrupted when he feels something touching his leg.

Looking down to see Ren pawing at him, Noiz squats down to the small dog.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Noiz, but I was wondering if you could let me out. I have to inform Aoba that you’re awake now.”

“No problem.” He says, patting the dog on the head.

Making their way to the door, Noiz reaches for the doorknob when suddenly the door opens, slamming into his face, causing him to jerk back.

“Ah! Noiz, I’m so sorry!” Aoba shouts, practically running to his boyfriend.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” He says, covering his forehead.

“Are you sure? I opened the door pretty fast and it sounded like you got hit hard.” 

The worried look on Aoba’s face makes him smile slightly. Well it did hurt a little, maybe he could mess with Aoba a little in return...

“Well,” he starts, his mouth forming into a smirk, “maybe if you kiss it, it’ll feel better.”

“What are you a child?” His boyfriend says, avoiding eye contact.

Coming closer to Aoba, Noiz leans in, leveling their eyes.

“Is that a no?”

Exasperated, the blue haired man pulls Noiz’s head down without warning, kissing his forehead in one quick motion, pulling away not even two seconds later.

“What? That’s it?” He pouts.

“Yes, that’s it. Now go get ready!” The blue haired man says shoving Noiz away and back towards the closet.

“I was just checking if you were up and since I know you are, I’ll be leaving now!” He says, exiting their room, Ren tagging along with him.

Sighing Noiz continues looking through the closet when he hears the door creak open once again. Turning around, he sees Aoba peering in, only half of his face visible. 

“Yes?” He questions. What was he up to now?

“Don’t come out until I tell you, alright?” 

Noiz scoffs. “Don’t worry, I already heard from your second in command over there.”

Aoba’s eyes follow Noiz’s gaze to where Ren is standing by his feet, head also poking only halfway.

“Good.” Aoba says, closing the door once again.

His boyfriend was such a dork, but in an endearing way. Judging by how he hadn’t wanted Noiz to leave the room, it left the younger man to believe that he must’ve been preparing something for them to eat later. It was only around nine in the morning, so maybe it was for lunch? 

Settling for a white button up and gray sweater vest, Noiz padded his way to their jointed bathroom. Walking into the moderately spaced room, Noiz sets his clothes down onto the marble countertops and turns on the shower to warm up while he strips of his sleepwear.

While he was getting undressed, he began to think. Aoba never said when they’d need to be leaving, so it was probably best he kept this short. Opening the glass door to the shower, Noiz sticks his hand into the running stream, testing the water. It was a bit hotter than he’d liked, so he turned it down a bit, before stepping in fully. 

Within thirty minutes, Noiz was squeaky clean and fully dressed. All that was left was to let Aoba know he was done so he could finally be free of their bedroom. Grabbing his coil, he notices it’s a quarter to ten, and shoots Aoba a quick text to inform the older male that he’s finished. 

Receiving a reply to come out almost immediately, Noiz does just that. Upon exiting the room he quickly scans the kitchen area, only to find it spotless. Not even a hint as to what Aoba had been so preoccupied with earlier making an appearance, much to Noiz’s disappointment. He was really curious, and Aoba had done a good job of hiding his plans the past couple of weeks, no matter how much he’d tried to get it out of him.

“Looking for something?” Aoba says, catching him off guard. He’d been so preoccupied in snooping around that he hadn’t even noticed when the older male walked over to him.

Turning to face the man behind him, he finds that he’s managed to change outfits while he was getting ready. Instead of the plain shirt and sweats he’d been wearing earlier, he was now wearing a black cardigan, with a white shirt underneath. With it, he was wearing dark, tight fit jeans, that happened to look really good on him. He also had his hair up in a bun, along with a gray scarf that was covering his bare neck. A shame, really.

“Looking for you.” He says.

Noiz must’ve been very obviously staring his boyfriend down, because in return Aoba hits his arm, his face lightly dusted with pink.

“Yeah, I’m so sure.” 

“You look very nice today. Going somewhere I presume?”

“You already know we are, but we need to get going soon or we’ll be late.” The blue haired man says, twirling Noiz around by the shoulders and pushing him towards the door, big grin on his face.

Aoba’s excitement towards the coming day was obvious, and it just made Noiz look forward to it more. 

Being fully escorted to the door, Noiz feels Aoba’s hands leave his shoulders, and watches him grab a few more things before they leave. His bag that he always brought around with him, Ren in tow of course, his house keys, and... the car keys? 

Sure, they had a car, but the only time they really used it was when Noiz was going to work, or if Noiz himself drove them somewhere. Most times Aoba was so against driving, persistent on walking just about anywhere he needed to go. He claimed it felt nice to get his body moving after sitting around all day, and it also helped him get to know the area a bit more as well. Noiz never minded, as walking with Aoba to the local shops and looking around turned out to be quite a fun and relaxing way to spend some time together. So, needless to say, seeing Aoba grab the car keys was something different indeed.

Noticing his boyfriends questioning look, Aoba holds up the keys and gives a smile.

“You’ll find out soon!” He chimes, pushing past Noiz and opening the front door, once again ushering him out.

\--

About a twenty minute drive and quick coffee run later, Aoba had driven them to an unfamiliar area filled with smaller local shops lining each street. The streets were buzzing with people, or couples rather. Decorations could be seen everywhere, from heart shaped balloons tied to signs in front of each store, to big colorful banners displaying the offered deals and activities.

Despite living not too far from where they currently were, it was an area Noiz was unfamiliar with. He was a bit surprised if he were being honest, he thought he knew more about the area than Aoba had, but turned out he was wrong. Perhaps he’d been doing some research while he was at work the past couple of weeks. Although, now that he thought about it, Theo had been leaving work a bit earlier than usual lately, most likely helping Aoba out, no doubt.

Having driven about halfway down the busy street, Aoba begins to slow the car down, and turns into one of the last available parking spots on the side of the road. There were a number of stores around that could’ve been the one his boyfriend was to take him to, as they all seemed to be busy with couples, but he still had no clue which it could be.

“Alright! We’re here.” Aoba says, shutting off the car.

The two unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car. As Noiz is about to close his door, however, he notices Aoba left the bag he brought earlier in the back seat, which struck him as a bit odd, as he usually snuck Ren in most places they went.

“What about your bag?” Noiz asks.

Closing his door, Aoba looks at the blonde over the top of the car, a small smile barely staying hidden on his face.

“Oh it’s fine, I’m not bringing it in. Now come on!” 

Raising his eyebrows, Noiz nods, shutting his door this time, and walks up to his boyfriend who was waiting for him on the sidewalk, hand outstretched, another thing that was out of the ordinary. 

Perhaps it was the fact that it was Valentine’s day that the blue haired man was being so open about their relationship, or maybe he had finally started to care just a little less about what people thought of them, but either way Noiz was ecstatic. He’d take any chance he’d get to be able to show off his relationship with Aoba, even if it was something as simple as holding hands.

Walking down the busy street, they pass various shops and cafes until finally they came to what seemed to be the one Aoba was looking for, as he’d dragged Noiz towards the door of what appeared to be some sort of art studio. 

It was a bit bigger than the other shops around, and had dark red brick walls that fit well with the current atmosphere. The large window that took up most of the wall was covered in a very Valentine’s esque painting, displaying some sappy love quote with hearts and kiss marks scattered all over. What could they be doing at an art studio?

Being tugged by the hand, Aoba leads Noiz towards to store, and takes them inside. It’s nice and warm in the studio, much to Noiz’s relief. He hadn’t realized just how cold he was until he’d felt his body relax walking into the place. 

After closing the door, the couple’s greeted by a very cheerful woman, with short blonde hair, curls falling around her face. Out of habit, Noiz begins to greet the woman back for Aoba, which he often did with the older man not yet being confident in his language skills. To his surprise, though, Aoba tightens his hold on their still joined hands, giving him a confident look, as he moves a bit in front of Noiz to greet the woman himself. 

“Hello! How may I help you two?” The woman greets Aoba, a smile on her face.

“Hello, we’re here for the... Valentine’s class you guys are offering today.” Aoba says, looking back a little at Noiz. Seems like he wasn’t going to ruin the surprise so easily. 

“Ah! You two are already signed up I assume?” She questions, to which Aoba nods, “Alright, very good! Right this way please.”

Noiz was impressed with Aoba speaking German so confidently, but his admiration didn’t get to last long, because as soon as the conversation ended, the cheerful woman began to usher the two past the door they entered from, leading them through the room they were in. 

Taking in the space as they walked, the blonde finds that the area looks very much like a classroom. A whiteboard hung along most of the wall, tables and chairs placed in front for demonstrations and lessons. The remaining parts of the wall that weren’t covered by the white board was plastered with posters of painting and drawing techniques, as well as random art pinned here and there. 

Walking in further, Noiz comes to realize that the classroom area wasn’t all there was to the space, as there was another room connected to it that was mostly sectioned off by large bookshelves. Inside he could see a small group of couples, around twenty people total, all of whom were chatting merrily.

This room was similar, but a bit smaller. There were some easels arranged into two rows of five, along with a stool and small table at each station. Each easel was paired and set up so that they were back to back, keeping what the other easel had on it hidden from whoever sat on the other side. Noiz had an idea where this was going.

“Alright, Noiz we better get seated! We’re just on time.” Aoba says, letting go of his hand and pointing to the last pair of easels available. 

Hurrying to their seats, the two sit down, Noiz’s seat facing the front of the room whereas Aoba faced him and the back of the room. As they’re getting situated, a different woman from before begins to speak.

“Hello everyone!” She says, waving to the group, “Now as some of you may know, today we’ll be painting portraits, but since it’s Valentine’s Day today, we’re going to be shaking things up a bit by... painting your partner!” 

Aoba turns to peek at Noiz over his shoulder a bit shyly, but smiling none the less. Such a sappy thing, but this definitely seemed like something his boyfriend would be into, and honestly it sounded kind of interesting. He’d never seen Aoba draw or anything of the like before, so he was looking forward to the end result. 

“There are no rules, and it doesn’t have to be a formal portrait. Just paint your partner and let the ideas come to you! It can even be a series of paintings of your loved one, whatever floats your boat.” She says, looking at the group, who all seemed excited.

“If you have any questions, I’ll be walking around the room. So, other than that go ahead and get started! You have an hour to finish your piece.” The lady says, walking away from the front of the room.

Turning around fully this time, the older man looks to Noiz, somewhat serious.

“What?” The blonde asks.

“Noiz, I just wanted to say something real quick.”

Noiz waits for Aoba to continue, his boyfriend leaning forward, moving slightly around his easel to get closer.

“Do not paint anything inappropriate, okay?” He says quietly, face slightly flushed.

Taken aback by the warning, Noiz let’s out a light laugh, covering his mouth. Honestly, Aoba could be so cute sometimes, worrying about something like that. He wouldn’t deny he could be a bit too open with his wants on occasion, but he wouldn’t go so far as to paint it in front of a group of people.

“I’m being serious!” Aoba says.

“Okay, okay, I promise I won’t.” 

“Good, you brat.” His boyfriend says, sitting back in his seat.

\--

An hour seemed like it would be a long time, but it flew by fast once they got started. Painting was a lot more entertaining than he’d expected, and it wasn’t bad having Aoba sit in front of him either, as he was making plenty of amusing faces while he was working.

Noiz could tell when he’d messed up or if things were going well by Aoba’s actions. Often times the older man would mutter under his breath or make a confused face, when something didn’t go as planned. That, or he would start humming to himself when things were going well, excitedly peeking at the blonde every now and then. Either way, it was a cute and memorable experience. 

“Alright everyone! Your hour’s up, which means it’s time to reveal what you’ve painted.”

With those words, the room begins to buzz with excitement once again. Immediately, laughter can be heard all around as the couples revealed their paintings. Some were horrible, the portrait not resembling their loved ones at all, whereas others looked professional, gaining praise from other customers.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Noiz gets up to take a look at Aoba’s painting, as he was too embarrassed to show him himself, and was still seated in his stool.

What Noiz saw was not just a portrait of himself, but a bunch of Noiz doodles covering the entire canvas. A picture of Noiz kissing Aoba on the forehead as he left for work, another one of him back in their time in Midorijima, his crazy outfit, piercings and all. Another scene showed Noiz, asleep at his desk, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Lastly, was a bigger painting that the other three surrounded, a scene of the two of them hugging tightly, huge smiles on their faces, and the words ‘I love you’ scrawled at the bottom. 

The whole thing together sent warmth throughout Noiz’s entire body. He truly loved every aspect of the painting, whether it was mediocre or not. Aoba wasn’t the best painter, but he had a style that fit him. One that was simple, but had all the character of his boyfriend, and one that showed his love for Noiz, something that meant everything to him.

After a moment appreciating what Aoba had created, he glanced at the older man who was still sitting, looking thoroughly embarrassed. His cheeks were pink, and lips in a slight pout. He met Noiz’s stare after a few seconds, concern written on his face.

“So... w-what do you think?” Aoba asked.

“I love it.” Noiz said, completely honest.

His boyfriend still looked skeptical, but brightened up a little at the words.

“Thank goodness. I haven’t really painted before, so I was super nervous.” Aoba says, chuckling.

“No it’s great,” Noiz assures him, “I think I’m going to hang it in the house.”

“N-Noiz, no way! That’s embarrassing.” 

“Say what you want, but it’s happening.” The blonde says, smiling. He grabs Aoba’s hand, interrupting his sputtering, and pulls him up from his stool. Bringing him around their easels, Noiz stops when they’re in front of his painting.

“Here’s mine.” He says.

Watching his boyfriend, Noiz sees Aoba’s eyes go wide as he scans the canvas, a gentle smile reaching his face. As he continues watching, Aoba steps closer to the painting, taking in every inch. 

“Noiz this is beautiful. Although,” He says, still looking at the painting, “ it looks like we had the same idea.”

Just like Aoba had said, the two did have the same idea. A series of Aoba’s were painted along the canvas, just as Aoba had done with Noiz on his painting, and a larger scene of the two of them displayed in the center. The only difference being the art style and scenes chosen. 

Noiz had painted a scene of Aoba in the kitchen preparing dinner in the apron he loved on him. Another scene showed Aoba cuddling Ren and playing with Midori. He even painted the first time he’d seen Aoba in a suit back in Platinum Jail, before their departure to Germany. Lastly, was the center of the painting, which depicted Noiz and Aoba holding hands, sharing a kiss. The words ‘Ich liebe dich’ written on the top.

After a few minutes, Aoba steps back, moving over to where Noiz was watching him. Aoba looked incredibly happy, his eyes bright and a bounce in his step as he made his way to Noiz’s side.

“Maybe hanging these up wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.” He says, intertwining their fingers again, bringing Noiz’s fingers to his lips.The action causes Noiz’s breath to hitch, a reaction that only Aoba has manage to pull from him.

They were still in the studio, but it felt like they were in their own world. All that mattered was what they’d managed to convey through their paintings and that they were here together, basking in the others presence.

“Hey, let’s go while everyone’s distracted.” Aoba says, voice low.

Eyes widening, Noiz looks down to Aoba. “Now? Wasn’t there anything else you wanted to do here?”

“Nope. They’re probably just going to talk a bit and let us leave anyways, so I say let’s get out of here.” 

Surprisingly, Aoba’s got a mischievous grin on his face as the words leave his mouth, it was a face Noiz didn’t get to see too often.

Grabbing their paintings and sneaking out, quietly, the two tiptoe to the door and hurry out to the car, trying their best not to burst into laughter with the thought of being caught. It was almost like they were high school students trying to skip class.

Making it safely to their car, the duo hops inside, laughter bubbling from their mouths.

“So what next, Aoba? Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got planned.” Noiz says, smirk on his face.

“Of course not!” Aoba says, backing out of the parking spot. “I’ve got another surprise coming for you, and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Making their way through the couple-packed street again, Aoba steers the car to their next destination. The blonde stares out the window, watching the scenery pass by, contemplating the possibilities of the rest of the day.

Painting classes were definitely not something he’d expected, and wondered what other surprised Aoba had in store. While he was thinking, however, Aoba’s bag sat in the back of the car, presence seemingly forgotten. Noiz didn’t realize it yet, but he was about to have a picnic stocked with all of his favorite foods, courtesy of Chef Aoba, as well as a few more surprises to come.

Their day had only just begun, but Noiz decided that maybe, just maybe, having Aoba spoil him for the day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
